


EgoBang: An Anagram Of Rain

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps, egobang - Fandom
Genre: Anagram, Angst, Implied Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin. Rain.<br/>Dan. Pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EgoBang: An Anagram Of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, GG Twitter for fueling my first sad EgoBang. xoxo

Arin is an anagram of rain.  
Dan knows it’s an anagram now because whenever he sees rain, he thinks, “This is Arin.”  
Arin is also an anagram of happiness. Not with the right amount of letters or length, but Dan likes to imagine that happiness would have liked to be an anagram of Arin’s name.  
Arin is an anagram of beauty. Arin is an anagram of comedy.  
But most importantly, Arin is an anagram of love.  
If you twist around the word love enough, and warped the letters, it would equate to Arin. If you added, subtracted and warped letters in Dan’s name, it would equate to love.  
If Dan were brave enough to force the alphabet to bend to his will, anything could equate to Arin.  
Love.  
Happiness.  
Anger.  
Tears.  
Death.  
Arin was an anagram of rain.  
And when Dan is standing in the rain, he would warp the letters of his name, and Dan becomes an anagram of pain.


End file.
